The Open Door
by frankiewode
Summary: Sequel or stand-alone to The Empty Room. After months of being MIA Elizabeth is finally at the gate, but is it really her?
1. Open Gate

The Open Door

**A/N:** Hey, I got a few requests to a happy ending of 'The Empty Room' so this is pretty much it. It can be read as a stand-alone or as a sequel to my other story, so do with it what you will. This isn't going to be a one-shot like the other but a full length story instead sooo... read on. =)

_Disclaimer: I do not own the stargate franchaise, or MGM or John Sheppard. _

---

The seventh chevron locked into place and a sparkling burst of energy emerged from the Lantian gate. There was no IDC, not at first but then a familiar bleeping emitted from the controls. The gate technician swerved in front of the laptop and hesitated as he scanned the contents. 'What is it?' asked Colonel Carter and the gate technician shook his head in dis-belief.  
'It's an old code,' he said. 'It's Dr Weir.'

Everyone in the control room seemed to hesitate at the sound of those words but it only took Samantha Carter a moment to mutter the obvious. 'We can't let her through.' She said. The technician sighed knowing very well that her code may have easily been compromised. 'We can't risk letting the Asurans gain control of Atlantis.' She nodded to the technician, 'Shut it down.'  
His hand lingered over the shut down command, but he hesitated slightly, wondering if she could have really escaped. His hesitation lasted seconds, but just long enough to hear a slight crackle and a clear voice sound across the control room.

'Atlantis? This is Weir.' Sam looked at the technician and he mouthed back _she must have a radio; it sounds like her _and shrugged. 'Have you received my identification code?' Weirs voice sounded again.  
Sam sighed lightly and stared into the rippling event horizon. 'Open a channel Lieutenant.' He did so and she leant forward.

'Weir, this is Samantha Carter.'  
'Carter? What are you doing in Atlantis? Did you receive my code?'  
'I'm the... the new commander of Atlantis. And yes we did, but we can't let you through. Your codes could have been compromised.'

There was a short silence on the other end before she replied. 'Oh... I see.'  
'You have to understand; last we heard you were a prisoner of the Asurans. They have to ability to extract information from you. We have no way of knowing if you are who you say you are.'  
There was a short harsh laugh and when Elizabeth responded her tone was a little more than urgent. 'Isn't my voice proof, enough'  
'I'm sorry, but it's not.' Sam snapped. She turned to the young Lieutenant, 'Get Colonel Sheppard's team down here.'

She replied again, a little rushed and panicked. 'Look I don't have much time, they know I've escaped already, it won't be long. I'll submit to any search you want, just please let me through.'  
Samantha leant back against the control console and bit her lip, considering her options. Open the gate and expose the base to an unbeatable threat, or keep the shield up and lose potentially one of the most valuable members of the original expedition... again.  
As she was running the possible scenarios through her head the sound of Sheppard entering the control room reached her ears.

'What's up?' asked John as he glanced at the shielded gate in confusion. 'What's going on here?'  
Sam was just about to reply when a certain voice cut her off. 'I told you I don't much time; I can't let them capture me again. I'd rather walk into the shield, knowing my fate...'

'Elizabeth...' he breathed and whirled around to face the technician. 'Let her through.'  
'NO.' Cried Sam before the technician could even move. John whirled around and she could see the desperate expression on his face long before she uttered the words to cause it. 'I'm not going to risk a potentially hazardous situation for one unlikely outcome Sheppard.'  
There was a helpless silence before a loud blast crackled through the radio and a sudden dull thud hit the shield.

'You need to let me through NOW! They've found me.' There was more silence from the commander as she tried in vain to determine which decision would cause the least damage.  
'Look, keep her in a holding cell. Just until you've determined she's harmless. You can't just condemn her like that! You need to take a chance and trust her.' And he hesitated a moment before he spoke the next few words. 'Elizabeth would.'  
Sam sighed and winced as another blast echoed and thumped against the shield. 'Deactivate the shield Lieutenant.'

John caught her gaze. 'Thank-you.' And then turned his gaze towards the open gate.  
'Elizabeth you're good, you can come through now.'  
The shield disengaged and Sam nodded down to the marine unit in the gate room, who all cocked their guns. And then everyone waited in anticipation for their former leader to return.

Silence.

There was a crackle and the radio went dead.

---

**A/N:** Ohh it's a cliffy. So yeah not happy right now, but obviously the happiness comes at the end of the story. Hope you enjoy! :) R&R!


	2. Blind

The Open Door

**A/N**: Yeah this is a pretty quick update! It won't always be as fast as this but thank-you for the reviews I have received so far, they inspired me to write more! Read on =)

_Disclaimer: I do not own the stargate franchaise, or MGM or John Sheppard._

---

'Elizabeth?'

They were blind. The wormhole was still connected, no shield and no way of knowing if she had made it through, or if they had left a portal open for the replicators. The nerves soon proved too much for Sam as she leant down to murmur in the Lieutenants ear. 'If she's not through in 10 seconds, engage the shield.' She did a mental countdown in her head and it wasn't until she reached three that a slim figure materialised through the gate. The shield was raised and the gate disengaged almost immediately, leaving Dr Elizabeth Weir, or at least the very form of her, amidst a crowd of armed marines.

She seemed marginally surprised for just a moment but the moment passed and she nodded towards the control room. 'I told you I'd submit to any search.' Her eyes wandered the familiar room, her memory identifying the parts that had changed slightly and the parts that remained the same. They paused over each person in the control room and came to rest warmly on her former second in command. 'Do you believe me John?'

He didn't answer at first, and descended down the steps towards her, his eyes never leaving her face. He stopped only inches away from her and raised a hand and placed it upon her shoulder. She in turn raised an eyebrow in amusement and mock disapproval.  
'I believe you.' And then he laughed, a beautiful sound, and drew her into a tender hug. 'Don't scare me like that, ok.'  
She smiled into his shoulder. 'I'll try not to.' But quick footsteps declared an interruption and seconds later Elizabeth was pulled out of John's arms and pushed to the ground; Ronon's weapon aimed at her head.  
'Don't believe what it says Sheppard.' He said.  
'Hey, she's not an _it_!'

Teyla stood beside him, a look of uncertainty on her face. 'We cannot take a chance John; we must have Dr Beckett test her as soon as possible.' She gave a slight smile to the woman held on the floor. 'I believe you would do the same.'  
'She's right, you would.' said John, as he sent Elizabeth a cursory glance. 'It's a good decision.'  
Elizabeth nodded, 'It's better to get it over and done with I suppose.' And she once more approved herself the treat of running her eyes across the Lantian structure. 'I have missed this place.'  
'I know the feeling.' Smiled John and took her arm. 'Let's go.

The infirmary was unusually crowded and John and Elizabeth struggled to make their way through the mass of people with injuries ranging from paper cuts to blast wounds. 'I've never seen this place so busy.' said Elizabeth as she passed someone with a hauntingly familiar flesh wound beneath their throat. 'What happened?'  
'The Wraith.' He said. 'It's just getting worse. The IOA even thinks the expedition should be recalled back to Atlantis.' He turned to face her as they arrived at an empty bed. 'But we've made too many friends here to just give up on them.  
She nodded solemnly and perched uncomfortably on the bed. 'I agree.'

A broad voice interrupted their conversation and they both turned to face the Scottish doctor.  
'Elizabeth... I was told over the radio but... this is just bloody impossible!' he exclaimed; but he composed himself rather quickly. 'Right, well over here then Lass,' he motioned towards the bed, 'and we'll just check your blood first; to determine your physiological state.'  
'You mean to determine whether I'm a replicator or not?'

He glanced over to John uncomfortably before giving her a slight nod and injecting the needle into her arm. She laughed as she felt the all too familiar prick, 'It's stings a little.'  
John smiled at her and gave her a slight pat on the back. 'Yeah well, don't worry about that-' She shivered violently. 'Ah, you ok?'

She laughed again and rubbed her shoulder. 'Of course I am John. It was only a little prick...' she trailed off and wrapped a hand round her throat in sudden pain. She shuddered violently again and her eyes glazed over. 'It hurts!' she gasped and collapsed down onto the bed. 'Make it stop! It hurts!" She let out a sudden yell and her body started twitching and shuddering on the bed.

'Elizabeth!' cried John as he tried to keep her still and his eyes travelled to the needle still in the doctor's hand. 'Beckett! What the HELL just happened?'  
Carson Beckett stared back in shock and winced as Elizabeth's eyes rolled back into her head.  
'I don't bloody know. But I intend to find out!'

---

**A/N:** Would you believe it, another cliffy =) But anyway It may seem that everything is happening too fast but I just kinda wanted to jump straight into all the action. Hope I got everyone in character as thats the thing I worry about the most. But thanks for reading and please review! ^^ Reviews make me update faster!


End file.
